


Сделка с совестью

by Levian



Series: Transformers [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Cyberverse Shockwave and his dubious morality, M/M, Mad Scientists, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Some sort of blackmailing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Шоквейв и раньше похищал Уилджека… но чтобы с такой целью?
Relationships: Wheeljack/Shockwave
Series: Transformers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858516
Kudos: 2





	Сделка с совестью

**Author's Note:**

> написано на дайри-битву "Автоботы против Десептиконов 2020" для команды автоботов по заданию "сделка между автоботом и десептиконом"  
> хотя в тегах стоит "даб-кон", но — инсайд от автора — никто бы не стал никого реально принуждать; и давайте не будем забывать про такой замечательный троп как «во всём виновата секс-пыльца!».  
> и, кстати, это только меня всегда напрягало, как подозрителен Уилджек со своим ржавым чемоданчиком во время посещения Велоцитрона?

Очнулся Уилджек от слабого, но болезненного электрического разряда, ударившего прямо в коленный шарнир. 

— Ребята, вы чего, — обиделся он и с трудом сел на платформе. — Да встаю я, встаю! 

Но не успел он настроить оптику, как последовал ощутимый толчок в нагрудную пластину. Уилджек плюхнулся обратно и, наконец, смог разглядеть, что вокруг. Лаборатория. Но явно не его.

Неужели опять?

— Да что за шлакня! — закричал он, завидев сбоку знакомую угрожающую фигуру Шоквейва.

Тот, не тратя времени на такие пошлости как хотя бы банальное объяснение, упреждающе щёлкнул шокером, обошёл Уилджека по кругу и бросил ему на колени датапад.

— Не напрягай вокалайзер. Для начала ознакомься.

Уилджек с изрядной опаской нажал на кнопку, но датапад не взорвался в руках, не прыснул в оптику кислотой, не ударил парализующим разрядом. А жаль. Потому что содержимое разило в самую искру. 

— Это же… Это… Да откуда у тебя?..

Кто-то другой бы ничего не заметил, но Уилджек неплохо изучил Шоквейва: единственная линза у того заблестела, а в электромагнитном поле промелькнула искорка торжества.

— По форме твоей оптики и настройкам вокалайзера я вижу, что ты всё понял совершенно правильно. Да, перед тобой сведения, которые доказывают прямую связь между твоими довоенными экспериментами по изобретению самообновляющейся активной краски и вирусом ржавой чумы, полностью уничтожившим Велоцитрон и нанёсшим непоправимый ущерб ещё двум десяткам кибертронских колоний и планет-сателлитов. В последней таблице — количество жертв и масштабы разрушений. Погрешность данных незначительна. 

Уилджек автоматически пролистнул до последней таблицы. Та тянулась страницу за страницей, от количества глифов рябило в оптике. 

— Ты один из немногих, кто способен оценить масштаб проведённого мной исследования и достоверность информации, — продолжил тем временем Шоквейв. — Кстати, не советую поддаваться первичным моторным порывам и пытаться уничтожить датапад. Это не единственная копия. 

Уилджек покрутил датапад в руках. Открыл было рот, отправил в вокалайзер побудительный импульс… и отменил. Перед Шоквейвом отпираться бесполезно. Как докажешь, что всё это — череда несчастливых, будто мифическим Юникроном вызванных совпадений? Да какой смысл вообще доказывать, перед ним же десептикон, а значит, по умолчанию думает обо всех плохо! 

И ведь… Он, Уилджек, действительно допустил утечку вируса. Он, конечно, пытался помочь изо всех сил, но кто же знал, что случайно, чисто из научного любопытства смоделированный вирус окажется так живуч, а способность нанитов к самообучению и перепрограммированию перейдёт все прогнозируемые границы? 

Он побарабанил пальцами по колену, по датападу, по платформе. Поднял взгляд на Шоквейва. Ладно. Надо мыслить… логически. Он не просто так тут очутился. 

— Чего ты хочешь? Предупреждаю, я ничего не расскажу тебе о «Ковчеге» и автоботах. Можешь, — он глубоко провентилировал, — можешь растиражировать своё «исследование» хоть на всю галактику. 

— Я ожидал подобного ответа, — кивнул Шоквейв. — Поэтому поставил себе более реалистичную цель. 

Уилджек чуть расслабил вентиляционные решётки и стравил немного раскалившегося воздуха. Возможно ли что Шоквейв — известный своими сомнительными протоколами морали! — до конца не понял, какую власть над ним приобрёл?

— Ну так чего тебе надо? Просто позлорадствовать?

— Отнюдь. Я намного выше подобных мелочных побуждений. Мне требуется твоё содействие с проведением и успешным завершением эксперимента. 

— Я не собираюсь делать для тебя бомбы и яды! Ты и без того копируешь почти каждый мой эксперимент и умудряешься даже из энергоновой взбивалки создать извлекатель искр! 

— Твоё негодование нелогично. С моей точки зрения, это ты повторяешь мой научный путь. — С неизвестной целью Шоквейв наклонился ближе. Уилджек поёжился. — Возмущаться нет необходимости. Мой текущий эксперимент сконцентрирован исключительно в области прикладной кибербиологии и не предполагает участия третьих лиц. Более того, он носит весьма… интимный характер. 

— То есть? 

Впервые за весь разговор Шоквейв на наноклик замялся с ответом.

— Я разрабатываю концентрированный стабилизатор искровой энергии в виде добавки к энергону. К сожалению, в настоящий момент употребление продукта приводит к непредвиденному результату, сопряжённому с пиковыми нагрузками на искру, и сопровождается… интенсивным и долгосрочным эффектом. Самый быстрый и безопасный способ сбросить избыточный заряд — получение и переработка интенсивных сенсорных сигналов от приёмно-коннекторных систем. 

Уилджек перезагрузил аудиосенсоры и потряс головой. 

— Ты что… про интерфейс сейчас говоришь? Про коннект? Чтобы избавиться от побочных эффектов, надо фрагнуться? 

— Если использовать ненаучную лексику, то да. Но гипотезе требуется эмпирическое подтверждение, и…

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я… чтобы я занялся интерфейсом? — перебил Уилджек. — С тобой? 

— Подтверждаю. Предложение более чем, — Уилджек подумал, что если услышит «логичное», то за себя не отвечает, но Шоквейв невозмутимо продолжил: — адекватное обстоятельствам.

— Ладно, допустим, с тобой-то всё ясно, — проворчал Уилджек. — Ты проведёшь свой эксперимент… Всеискра знает, с какой целью. Но чем докажешь, что не используешь эти сведения, — он потряс датападом, — против меня в дальнейшем? 

— В знак прозрачности своих намерений я предоставляю тебе возможность обеспечить гарантии безопасности самому. В ходе проведения… опытного взаимодействия ты станешь обладателем уникальной информации, которую сможешь в случае угрозы с моей стороны использовать в своих целях. 

— Ты что — предлагаешь шантажировать тебя, чтобы ты не шантажировал меня?! 

— Да. Это логично.

Уилджек от возмущения чуть не спалил себе вокалайзер. 

— А у меня есть выбор? 

Шоквейв, видимо, не понимал концепцию не требующих ответа вопросов как таковую.

— Безусловно, есть. Поскольку… обстоятельства проведения эксперимента требуют определённой деликатности, я счёл, что будет резонно предложить тебе максимальную свободу в выборе решения. 

— Вот уж спасибо!

— Благодарность неуместна. Однако я расцениваю её как готовность к сотрудничеству. 

— И что будет, если я откажусь? Ты просто возьмёшь и… отправишь всё Оптимусу Прайму? С чего ты взял, что поверят тебе, а не мне? 

— Мои прогнозы о развитии ситуации спекулятивны, как и твои. Твои соратники получат возможность ознакомиться с моим исследованием и сделать собственные выводы. Ты получишь возможность повлиять на их морально-этическую оценку произошедшего. Но у меня есть основания полагать, что подобный исход для тебя неприемлем, даже несмотря на то, что пиковая активность вируса ржавчины произошла значительное время назад и объективный срок давности по твоему преступлению истёк. Однако автоботский моральный кодекс исключает вариант искупления по сроку давности, что и создаёт неудобство. Я прав? 

Уилджек никакой правды в неуклюжих попытках Шоквейва равнять его по себе не увидел, но возражать вслух не стал. 

— Почему я?

— Как я уже сказал, эксперимент требует минимизировать вмешательство посторонних лиц, но без интерфейс-партнёра обойтись невозможно. Однако мне необходим ассистент, чья процессорная мощность позволит адекватно запротоколировать ход исследования. Твоя кандидатура… логична. 

Уилджек снова попытался мыслить рационально. Нависающий над ним Шоквейв ничуть не помогал. 

— Хм. Так понимаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы это был десептикон? Так не хочешь, что даже не против автобота? Случайно ничего не прячешь от приятелей, а? Или от Мегатрона? 

Шоквейв не удостоил его ответом. 

— Итак, твоё решение?

Уилджек помолчал. Как это по-десептиконски: сначала загнать его в угол, а потом предоставить «выбор» и считать, что всё честно! 

Хотя, насколько он знал десептиконов, особенно Шоквейва, в большинстве случаев честность для них — понятие одностороннее и выбора не подразумевает вообще. А если он согласится, у него появится шанс первым узнать, что замышляет Шоквейв… 

— Я оставляю за собой право прервать участие, если что-то покажется мне неприемлемым. 

Шоквейв кивнул:

— Я принимаю твою поправку. 

Уилджек неловко поёрзал по платформе. 

— Ну… ладно. Сколько ждать, пока всё не будет готово? 

Шоквейв щёлкнул пальцами. Лаборатория погрузилась в полумрак, платформа развернулась и опустилась ниже. Сбоку от неё включились многочисленные мониторы.

— Предлагаю приступить безотлагательно, — сказал Шоквейв и опрокинул Уилджека на спину. Он сглотнул.

— А разве мне не надо… ну, принять? То есть смесь? То есть… ну, твой эксперимент же…

Шоквейв неторопливо наклонил антенны.

— В этом нет необходимости. В настоящий момент я уже в течение длительного времени испытываю на себе побочные эффекты формулы. Предпочту как можно скорее получить подтверждение своей теории. — Одной рукой упираясь Уилджеку в грудь, он перекинул через него ногу и сел сверху. Уилджека обожгло воздухом из его вентиляционных отверстий. 

— Ух ты. Ты весь горишь, — сказал он и на пробу провёл рукой по мощным бёдрам, выискивая непривычно расположенные микросенсоры. Если уж прихоть Всеискры свела его на платформе с десептиконом, это не повод буксовать! 

— Напоминаю о необходимости документировать все наблюдения, — ответил Шоквейв. Впрочем, оптика у него ощутимо расширилась, а антенны встрепенулись. 

— Некоторые бы посчитали, что «горячий» — это комплимент, — проворчал Уилджек и повёл руками к груди и камере искры. 

— Логика такого предположения мне непонятна, — нахмурился Шоквейв, но ослабил крепления брони, позволив скользнуть под них пальцами. Уилджек честно записал в лог наблюдений, что температура у протоформы тоже повышенная, а частота пульсации искры — на грани нормы. Сенсоры на кончиках пальцев кольнуло: ощущение скорее приятное, чем нет. Уилджек записал и это тоже. 

Одну руку он рискнул поднять выше, к голове. Потёр антенны и отметил, как те льнут к прикосновению. Основание чувствительнее, чем кончики. Забавно, он никогда бы не подумал… Вторую руку оставил у Шоквейва на груди, не очень представляя, следует ли ускорить процесс и, если да, то в каком темпе. Уилджек не сказать чтобы часто оказывался с кем-нибудь на платформе; интерфейс — это, конечно, хорошо, но наука намного интереснее и продуктивнее. Шоквейв, вычислив его колебания, рукой-пушкой направил его ладонь ниже — к бёдрам и паховой броне. 

— Твои действия… адекватны, — добавил он с явным одобрением. 

Уилджек провёл большим пальцем по тазовому сочленению и ощутил сочащуюся из-под брони контактную смазку. Первичный анализ показал такое содержание готовых к передаче заряда транс-нанитов, что от неожиданности у него засбоило в вентсистемах, а собственный коннектор толкнулся изнутри в закрытую панель. 

— Судя по всему, твой стабилизатор не только концентрированный, но и высокоактивный, — выдохнул Уилджек и расщёлкнул панель. Шоквейв откинулся назад и, стиснув его бока коленями, перенаправил внимание на коннектор. Обхватил его ладонью, сжал и несколько раз провёл вверх-вниз, сканируя параметры. По крайней мере, как понадеялся Уилджек, с трудом сдерживая ответные движения бёдер, иной цели у него не было. 

— Габариты оптимальны, — постановил Шоквейв и чуть привстал. По его ногам, бокам, от камеры искры вели к интерфейс-панели цепочки тёмно-фиолетовых светодиодных датчиков. Взгляд так и притягивало к точке их схождения. Особенно когда раздался негромкий звук частичной трансформации. — Ты можешь ограничиться минимальной подготовкой. 

Уилджек, призвав на помощь научный подход, сообразил, что подразумевается под подготовкой. Он потянул Шоквейва на себя и направил руку ниже, к набухшим и слегка разошедшимся в стороны створкам порта. На пальцы практически сразу плеснула смазка. Уилджек шумно выдохнул Шоквейву на антенну и вздрогнул, услышав над аудиосенсором ответный вздох. Он как-то не ожидал такой… отзывчивости. 

Внутри порт оказался ещё горячее, чем внешняя протоформа, но удивительно податливым, а кольца датчиков пульсировали и сокращались, будто Шоквейв уже балансировал на грани перегрузки. Но, если и так, самообладание он сохранял феноменальное. Уилджек разрывался между желанием заменить наконец пальцы коннектором и непреодолимой тягой узнать, сколько ещё остро пахнущей озоном смазки готовы выработать нежные, искрящие разъёмы, и сколько ещё раз он с помощью одного лишь движения руки сможет заставить Шоквейва неуловимо вздрогнуть. Вроде бы уже хватит, но Уилджек никак не мог отказать себе в новом эксперименте: что будет, если толкнуться пальцами немного глубже? А если развести их почти вплотную к внешнему кольцу? Двигать ими ещё немного быстрее? 

Шоквейв рухнул на предплечья и уронил голову на платформу у него над плечом. Датчики на пальцах ощутили, что в смазке ощутимо прибавилось транс-нанитов. 

— Запиши в лог точное время перегрузки и внешние данные с моих датчиков, — велел Шоквейв, почти не шевелясь. 

Сенсорные кольца порта продолжали мягко стискивать пальцы Уилджека, посылая в систему мелкие колкие разряды. Уилджек пошевелился и с болезненной остротой ощутил, как его собственный коннектор, твёрдый, как стальная балка, упирается в пластины на животе Шоквейва. Наверное, придётся вручную перераспределять напряжение… если Шоквейв — который, не стоит забывать, взял его в плен — позволит. 

— Ну… надеюсь, твоя гипотеза оправдалась. 

Шоквейв поднял голову.

— Нет. Наше соглашение ещё не выполнено. Мне требуется полноценный энергообмен. С подключением.

Уилджек изо всех сил постарался скрыть, как его… ободрила эта новость. Он помог Шоквейву оседлать свои бёдра, не забывая документировать скорость биения искры, точную температуру протоформы и шум охлаждающих систем. Шоквейв же, не дав ему ни секунды на подготовку, опустился на коннектор, откинулся назад и, опершись на руки, с ходу взял неспешный, но неуклонно нарастающий темп. Как учёный Уилджек оценил эргономичность и эффективность позы и ритма: таким образом подключение пройдёт с наибольшими показателями энергоёмкости. Как интерфейс-партнёр он счёл, что манёвр весьма коварен. 

Как бы ни был он готов к полному подсоединению, а всё равно вздрогнул, когда на навершие коннектора поступил первый сигнал с глубинных разъемов. Наниты в смазке активировались, меняя полярность, и Уилджека до самой искры прошило первым, пока ещё слабым разрядом, за которым непрерывной цепью посыпались новые. Процессор спешно перераспределял моторные ресурсы, но обилие сигналов сбивало с толку; одной рукой Уилджек придерживал Шоквейва за пояс и продолжал направлять его движения, другой до скрежета вцепился в платформу у себя над головой и, стиснув дентапластины, отслеживал, как собственные передающие соединители состыковываются с чужими принимающими, датчики объединяются в единую цепь, а напряжение начинает закольцовываться. Одна за другой вылетали из оперативной памяти текущие задачи. Шоквейв сбрасывал ему в подающую систему разряды такой интенсивности, что — о Всеискра! — оставалось только гадать, сколько он их копил. 

Уилджек уронил голову на платформу и полностью отдался тому, чтобы ловить ритм Шоквейва и встречать каждый его толчок собственным, не менее сильным. 

Когда Шоквейв перегрузился второй раз, Уилджек уже и думать забыл, что должен что-то там документировать. Если он что и запомнил — так это ощущение невероятного всепоглощающего наслаждения, когда выплеснувшаяся в чужой порт трансжидкость замкнула энергетический контур. 

Очнулся он от тихого щелкающего звука. Повертев головой, обнаружил, что щелчки исходят от пластин брони лежащего рядом Шоквейва. Похоже, температура и электромагнитный баланс у него приходили в норму. На всякий случай Уилджек дополнительно просканировал все параметры его корпуса и не нашёл никаких отклонений. Из вентиляционных отверстий ровно, без перебоев, вырывался умеренно тёплый воздух. Аварийный щиток на оптической линзе свидетельствовал, что все системы в глубокой перезагрузке. Уилджек осторожно снял у себя с груди тяжёлую руку и привстал. Шоквейв по-прежнему не шевелился.

У Уилджека имелся богатый опыт побегов от последствий лабораторных экспериментов, пускай даже удачных. И он, прихватив на всякий случай датапад с компроматом, счёл, что теперь самое время этим опытом воспользоваться. Неизвестно, что Шоквейв ещё придумает, когда очнётся. Уилджек пока к этому не готов. По крайней мере, пока не повторит — а точнее, оптимизирует и улучшит! — эту странную формулу «концентрированного искрового стабилизатора». 

К чему бы изначально ни стремился Шоквейв, он, Уилджек, способен сделать намного лучше и надёжнее! Уж в себе-то и своей способности взять реванш он не сомневался. И вообще, разве наука его когда-нибудь подводила?


End file.
